onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 360
Chapter 360 is titled "Departing Soon". Cover Page Volume: 38 Pg.: 47 Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 2: 'Newspaper, Please'. Short Summary Paulie explains to the people that the Straw Hat Pirates are not the culprits but does not tell them everything he knows. He gets the mob to follow Chopper so they can search for the rest of the crew. Nami goes her own way so she can rush to the Sea Train. As Nami nears the station, Sanji, ahead of her, approaches the train. Long Summary At the entrance of Blue Station, Robin arrives and is told to board the Sea Train first by Corgi who laughs at the fact that the woman he had been chasing for so long had finally given herself up. Sanji, who is watching from afar, notes on how it looks as if she is being taken away despite the fact she could escape easily and that she must be after something or has a reason for not escaping. His train of thought is then interrupted by the arrival of the CP9 who are carrying both Usopp and Franky and states that despite Usopp claimed he would no longer cause them trouble, it feels as if he is. At the Galley-La Headquarters, an awoken Chopper is happy to find out that Robin has not betrayed them as the crowd watches in amazement while he changes forms. However, they are interrupted by Iceburg who explains to them that the CP9 are most likely going to Blue Station to get the last Sea Train, as that will be the only safe way to travel, since the Aqua Laguna will be due to arrive sometime soon. It is revealed that they only have half an hour to make their way to the station as the train will leave then and cannot be delayed. Nami decides that she will go to the station alone while Chopper searches for the missing Luffy and Zoro. Paulie, who has finally woken up, instantly shocks the other shipwrights by demanding they help them out. He explains to them that the Straw Hat Pirates were framed and that they saved him and Iceburg from the real assassins despite being the ones blamed. As for the missing Rob Lucci and Kaku, he lies to them and says that they both had to return to their home islands and will probably never be back. Although at first the others question this, he snaps at them to think about the Galley-La Company name and they all agree to believe what he had just told them as he agrees to show Nami to the station. Before leaving, he tells Iceburg that he did not want them to have the same feelings he had. Chopper and a large fleet of shipwrights race through the city trying to find the four missing Straw Hat Pirates; Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and even Usopp. As time reaches twenty minutes before the destined leaving time, Paulie takes Nami through a short cut while Robin sits thinking in one couch of the train. In another wagon, Usopp and Franky are thrown, tied up, while Sanji hears that the train will be leaving earlier than expected! The CP9 begin to relax at the thought of their mission finally being over as Nami continues on her way. While sitting with Tyrannosaurus, Iceburg wonders whether Franky is still okay as the search continues for Luffy and Zoro. Sanji, realizing that the others will not make it to the station in time, makes his way inside. Luffy is seen once again stuck between two buildings and Zoro is stuck in a chimney, neither able to move and both being located somewhere in the lower half of Water 7. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Robin, Franky, and Usopp are on the Sea Train that will depart for Enies Lobby in 30 minutes. *Nami tells Chopper about Robin's true intentions. *Paulie clears the Straw Hat Pirates' name and lies to the other shipwrights about Rob Lucci and Kaku. *Nami is on her way towards Blue Station, guided by Paulie, while Sanji is already there. *Chopper begins to look for Luffy and Zoro, who were launched away by Lucci. **Luffy is shown stuck between two buildings again, and Zoro is shown stuck in a chimney. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 360 de:Mamonaku Shukkō it:Capitolo 360